


The One in the Elevator

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean and Cas are finally going to be alone in the elevator... Now, all Dean has to do is convince Cas to fuck him on the way up.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	The One in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it!!

“Cas and I will talk to her,” Dean volunteers.

“You will?” Sam asks a bit relieved he doesn’t have to go himself.

“We will?” Cas asks, confused. 

They are currently sitting in a motel room trying to decide what the plan should be for their case. Apparently,  _ Cas and Dean _ are going to go question Ms. Adler, just someone they think is tied to the sudden disappearance they are working on.

“Okay… cool. So I guess that means Jack and I-”

“Are the federal agents!” Jack interrupts excitedly. 

Dean sits down on the end of the motel bed next to Cas and Cas leans in to whisper. “Why are  _ we  _ going? It would make more sense if… not  _ Jack _ was a federal agent. He doesn’t look old enough.”

“ _ We _ are going because her office is on the fourteenth floor,” Dean whispers back. Cas tilts his head and faces Dean. “Which means there is gonna be an elevator,” Dean explains. 

Cas nods, finally understanding, “I think this is one of your most surprising kinks-”

“Cas!” Dean interrupts and shoves him over playfully while he giggles. Cas smiles back at him. Seriously though, Sam and Jack are sitting like  _ three or four feet away. _ Dean doesn’t want them to overhear. 

“What?” Sam asks.

“Nothing,” Dean says quickly, ”Everyone get dressed and let’s go. I’ll drop you two off at the site.”

“Alright,” Sam and Jack agree and eventually they are all in the car. 

Of course, the case is Dean’s number one priority but  _ damn _ he wants to get fucked in the elevator. It’s so nerve-racking and risky and dirty and  _ hot _ . And Jack and Sam are out of the way. And he’s got his lube in his pocket- Dean slaps his hand to his pocket, probably a bit suspiciously fast, to double-check, and yeah, he’s got his lube, he’s always got his lube. And now all they have to do is get in the elevator alone and they can fuck. Dean is only kinda nervous about it. 

“Okay,” Dean pulls up to the scene where all the officials are, “We’ll be back after we talk to this girl. If you two get done before we’re back…” Dean looks around, “Walk over there,” he points to a little food place down the road. “We can meet for lunch!” 

“Okay,” Jack smiles and bounces out of the car. Sam shakes his head and follows. 

Dean turns his head to Cas and smiles brightly before looking back to the road to drive away. “Dean,” Cas starts, “You do understand that we have responsibilities, right?”

“Yes,” Deans says obviously. 

“So that probably means we should not-”

“We can!” Dean rolls his eyes, “It’ll be fast, it has to be. It won’t mess with anything.”

“But we are  _ currently _ working on an  _ active _ case. Wouldn’t that be irresponsible?” 

“No…” Dean says sadly.

“Yes?...” Cas looks out the window. They are both quiet for a little bit. Dean is a little upset they aren’t gonna fuck in the elevator. 

“I don’t think it’s irresponsible,” Dean argues.

“Dean-”

“No, let me explain. If you like my explanation, you fuck me. If you don’t like it, you don’t… but you still should.”

“Alright, deal,” Cas smiles vaguely, not letting Dean see. “Please explain.”

“We haven't  _ really _ started anything right?  _ We _ haven’t talked to anyone yet, so technically it’s like we aren’t really in a case! Yet.”

“That is weak.”

“What?”

“That is a weak argument. This is your chance to make a better one. Please… convince me,” Cas says like Dean  _ can’t _ . 

“That’s all I came up with.”

“Alright, so you give up. You forfeit,” Cas says contently.

“No!” Dean says quickly, “Give me a minute, I’ll think of something.”

“Think quickly, we will reach our destination in about six minutes.”

“Okay, shut up and let me think.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, just… hold on.” Dean is racking his brain because he is about six or seven minutes away from a fun ride in the elevator or a boring, normal one. “Okay, let's say this case lasts for a while. We’ve had cases before that last longer than a day or two, let’s say this one lasts for a week. Are we not going to have sex for a week?”

Cas contemplates for a moment then answers honestly. “We most likely would make time to have sex during the week if that were to happen. Just as you find time to sleep.”

“Yeah, so then it’s not irresponsible! Boom.”

“No,  _ not _ boom,” Dean makes a face and looks to Cas quickly in shock, so Cas explains. “It has not been a week yet, a hypothetical is a weak argument… If you can even call it an argument,” Cas grumbles.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Okay, how about this, this isn’t the dangerous part of the case yet, right?”

“Well, technically  _ all parts _ of a case are dangerous,” Cas claims.

“Well then, by the same logic, all parts of  _ our entire lives _ are dangerous.” Dean rebuttals.

“That is a good point, continue.”

“Okay, so this, what we are about to do, going and talking to this manager lady-”

“‘Manager lady?’ Dean, she is the CFO.”

“Okay, whatever, not important right now.”

“Dean, when we are talking to her I feel it is important that you  _ do not _ call her the ‘manager lady.’”

“I won’t.”

“Okay.”

Dean thinks, “If she’s the CFO, how is she only on the fourteenth floor?”

“Maybe the building houses more than just one company.”

“Okay, so talking to this  _ CFO,” _ Dean corrects, “Would more than likely be a very low-stakes thing we have to do.”

“But you don’t know that for sure, do you?”

Dean sighs, “No.” Cas shrugs. Dean thinks for a little bit, “Okay, think of it this way instead, if it were night time,  _ right now, _ and this is as far as we have gotten in the case,  _ which isn’t far _ , Sam and I sleep.”

“No.”

“No?!” Dean huffs, “That’s perfectly sound logic! The case isn’t urgent yet!”

“All cases are urgent until they are over.”

“Not everything is black and white! Fucking is not gonna hurt anything! Delaying talking to this chick by like, I don’t know, fifteen minutes is not going to do anything!”

“Fifteen minutes?” Cas dramatically turns to Dean and Dean glances quickly to him then the road, “If we have sex in this elevator, then I’m not competing.”  _ Ugh, _ Dean hates a new word as much as he hates ‘fornicate.’

“When we have to be quick, you usually don’t…” Dean defends.

“That is not a very compelling argument you have created, Dean.”

“You know,” Dean goofs, “I could sense that it wasn’t…”

“You are correct.”

“Well- but- I don’t know. It’s not like we have our guns out and are avidly stalking whatever this is…  _ We don’t even know what it is yet. _ That’s how early in this case we are.”

“So you’re saying because we are early in a case, and that it is not yet time-sensitive, it would not be irresponsible of us to fornicate on the elevator ride up.” 

“Yes!”

“Absolutely not.”

“What?” Dean asks dimly, pulling into the parking garage next to a  _ huge _ building.

“Dean, we have a mission, an actual job to do. We can’t have sex in the elevator right now as much as we both want to.”

“We both want to?” Dean half-smiles.

“Of course we both want to.”

“You said that next time we were alone in the elevator, you were going to stop it.”

“I know,” Cas sighs, “And under other circumstances, I would.”

Dean sighs. “Look how tall this building is. We could ride all the way to the top and fuck the whole way up, that would be so fun.”

“But then there would be the risk of anyone getting on at any floor. Would you be okay with that?”

Dean laughs, “No, absolutely not. I’d be terrified, I could never do that. But it’s fun to imagine, you know?” Dean parks and they start to walk in. “I don’t think we have ever  _ actually _ been in an elevator alone before…”

“We still might not be, there appear to be a lot of people here.”

“That’s true.” Dean shrugs. “This all sucks. You have no idea how much I love being cornered in the elevator by someone who wants us to do the dew.”

Cas perks up, “Have you had this happen to you before, or do you just imagine you would enjoy it?”

“It’s happened before. This chick, Megan Erickson, she loved to get frisky in elevators. I was only in an elevator with her once, but she got  _ real wild.  _ Pinned me to the wall, felt me up…” Dean hums in delight, “I was young and easily persuaded… She would ask and I’d do it. Also, she had Daffy Duck panties, it was crazy.”

“That  _ sounds _ crazy,” Cas adds. “Were you with her again?”

“A few times,” Dean chuckles, “Oh, this one time- you’re not gonna believe this- One time she convinced me to let her fuck me with a strap-on… It was actually pretty great.”

“You tried pegging?” Cas says, sounding sort of heart-broken. 

“Yeah…” Dean makes a confused face, “How do you know that word?”

“Porn…” Cas looks down. 

“Cas, do you watch porn with girls in it too?”

Cas ignores his question. “I was under the impression I was the first person to enter you,” He means, of course, except maybe Dean and masturbating… he doesn’t really know when Dean started and he hasn’t asked. Dean would smile at Cas’s weird word,  _ ‘enter,’  _ but Cas seems upset. 

“Well,” Dean garbles. “First,  _ really... _ Fake ones don’t count, do they?” Dean opens the huge door to the lobby for Cas to walk through. 

“I think they do…” Cas says with a straight face, gathering himself and letting it go. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t think it really counted-”

“Don’t be sorry.” Cas presses the button for the elevator. 

“Look,” Dean points, “This place is so big, they have three elevators. We wouldn’t have even needed to feel bad about occupying one. I doubt anyone would notice it even…”

Cas nods and they step into the elevator, alone. The doors shut and they are still alone. Cas presses the button that has the number fourteen by it. Dean marvels slightly at all the buttons, all the way up to level forty-three. That’s a long way up. 

Dean stares at the floor, worried all he did was make it awkward for Cas and him. The number showing them the level they are passing goes up and up. Six… seven… eight… Dean frowns, wishing he would have made a better argument, but he’s coming to terms with it. Eleven… twelve…

“Damnit, Dean,” Cas huffs and pushes the knob to stop the elevator. 

“You stopped the elevator,” Dean says dumbly. He doesn’t know why he said it, he’s just excited.   
“Yes. There are a few reasons.”

“You think I’m right!”

“No, you just looked disappointed and I don’t like to disappoint you.”

“Ohh.” 

Cas moves swiftly into Dean and pins him gently to the elevator wall. Cas grinds his hip a bit into Dean’s and brushes against Dean’s hard dick. “That is another reason,” Cas says with a smile before crashing their lips together. “We have to be quick,” Cas pulls away and starts undoing Dean’s pants. 

“Quick, yeah,” Dean pants.

Cas starts pulling Dean’s pants down to get them off at least one of his legs then he sees the shoes Dean is wearing. “Again? Didn’t you have the intention of getting fucked in this elevator, why would you wear these boots?”

“They’re my favorite,” Dean swallows. Cas jams his hand into Dean’s pocket and fishes out the lube, then Dean’s underwear, pants, and shoes suddenly disappear. ‘Woah, buddy, I’m gonna need those…” Dean worries. 

“They aren’t gone.” Cas wraps his arms around Dean and lifts him up.

“I can’t sit on the handrail, Cas, I’ll break it.”

“I don’t think you will, but I was going to hold you up… And most of your weight will be applied to the walls. The rail is fine.”

“You’re so strong,” Dean sort of wraps his legs around Cas’s waist. “So strong,” Dean pants.

“Ready?” Dean hears the click of the cap close on the lube before two fingers push into him. 

Dean makes a noise. 

“You winced. Why did you wince? Why are you wincing?” Cas panics. “Are you fine?”

“Yeah, just cold. The lube, it’s cold.”

It doesn’t make a whole lot of sense that the lube would be cold. It was in Dean’s pocket, it should be somewhat warm. And Cas is for  _ sure _ warm. Maybe it’s just cold compared to Dean’s ass. “It’s cold? Then we’ll have to make it warm.” Cas pushes his two fingers into Dean as much as he can make them go. 

Dean moans, “Yeah, I wanted this… so bad...”

“Well, congratulations on getting it then.”

“Yeah,” Dean whines, “Congrats to me, seriously. People could only dream of having someone as good as you.” Dean groans. “Another,” Dean begs, “Please do another. I know I’m not- not exactly ready… But please, please,” Dean pants, getting way more needy way faster than Cas thought he would. “Another… Please...” Cas slowly presses a third finger into Dean, unsure if that is actually the right choice. It was. Dean moans very loudly and it doesn’t seem like he’s in any sort of pain. Cas pulls his fingers mostly out then thrusts them back into Dean. Dean curses, “Fuck!”

“Put your hands back to hold onto the rails and increase tightness with your legs. You are going to momentarily hold yourself up while I get my pants down,” Cas pulls his fingers out of Dean, “Do not rest down against the rail, rest into the wall, into the corner…” Dean nods quickly and Cas starts pulling his pants down. He gets his dick out and smears lube around it the quickest he can before putting his hands back under Dean to hold him. He guides Dean down until he’s seated on his cock.

Dean whines then he adjusts effortlessly. “Fuck, Cas.”

“Mmm,” Cas hums. He slides out a bit then drives up into Dean quickly. Each time Cas drives in, Dean is pressed into the wall. “Do you know who _makes out_ inside of elevators?” Cas asks calmly.  
Dean squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head no. 

“Sluts…” Cas smiles. Dean whines. “Do you know who gets  _ fingered _ inside of elevators?”

Dean shakes his head again and tries to speak, “No,” He forces out, “Wh-who?”

“Sluts… Sluts get fingered inside of elevators…”

“Yeah,” Dean acknowledges. 

“Yes…” Cas keeps driving up into Dean, he’s practically bouncing. Cas hits a particular time that makes Dean gasp pretty loud. “And do you know who gets  _ nailed _ inside of elevators?” Dean gets excited because one, Cas used a new and different word for sex, and two, because he knows what Cas is about to say… 

“Who?”

“Sluts… Very.  _ Horny. _ Sluts.” Cas deepens his voice. 

Dean swallows. “S- so?” Dean gulps, “So what?”

“So what does that make you then, Dean?”

“A very horny,” Dean gasps as Cas drives in hard once again, “A very horny slut.”

“And why is that?” Cas moves his lips closer to Dean’s. Dean tries to kiss him but Cas is still out of his reach so Dean has to answer his question. 

“Because I’m getting- getting nailed in the,” Dean squeaks, “Elevator,” Dean says high-pitched. 

“That’s right…” Cas rolls his hips into Dean to hit his prostate. This angle is a bit more difficult, but it works. Dean hasn’t let his death-grip on the handrail go yet and he doesn’t think he will. He could if he wanted to, Cas is holding him up completely. Fucking him into the corner is just a bonus. Cas finally leans into Dean enough to kiss him and Dean’s lips immediately start grabbing at Cas’s.

Dean pulls away barely, breathing heavily, “Faster?” He grunts out like a question. Cas’s eyebrows raise but then he starts thrusting in faster. 

Dean moans, “Fuuuuck…” Pre come is gathering quickly on the head of Dean’s dick and sliding down. “Cas,” Dean whines which makes Cas smile. “Cah- ahhh, fuck!”

“You are close,” Cas states. Dean nods quickly, “Do you want me to go faster?” Dean nods again. “Do you want me to go harder?”

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice breaks and he nods. “Cas, Cas, Cas! Fuck! Oh fuck!”

“Going to come Dean?”

“Cas! Fuckin’ hell-” Cas presses their lips together. Dean tries to kiss him back but it's hard, what with the attempt at breathing and all. Dean doesn’t see, but he feels Cas’s hand leave then return, but now on his dick. Cas strokes a few slow times and Dean is done. “Cas,” Dean pants before he comes all over his stomach. He pulled his shirt and jacket up and out of the way before he came, trying to be careful again like he used to. 

Cas continues thrusting until Dean’s orgasm is over and he starts squirming from sensitivity. Cas sets him down and Dean continues leaning into the wall and against the handrail for support. Cas leans in once again to kiss an out of breath Dean but Dean doesn’t care very much and just wants to kiss Cas forever. 

Cas gets down on a knee, keeping Dean’s dress shirt and jacket up to his chest, and starts licking up the come of his stomach. Dean gulps. Cas actually enjoys this quite a lot. And there’s not that much so it doesn’t take him very long. Once Cas is almost done Dean starts pulling him back up to kiss again, now that he can breathe a little better. Cas obliges almost immediately.

“Fuckin, Cas, little- mff,” Dean mumbles pulling him in impossibly closer. Dean’s sock feet are slipping a little bit on the elevator’s hardwood floor so Cas holds onto Dean’s waist.

“Was that better than,” Cas bites Dean’s lip softly, “ _ Megan?” _ Cas grumbles and grinds painfully into Dean. 

Dean huffs, “There is no Megan.” Dean smashes their lips together again. 

“What do you mean?” Cas says confused. 

“I made her up, there was never a Megan.”

Cas pulls away a bit, staring into Dean's eyes, “So she did not peg you…”

Dean half chuckles. “No. You’re the only one who’s ever butt-fucked me…” Dean tries to lean in again but Cas turns slightly to stop him. 

“You lied?”

“Yes?” Dean grimaces, “I knew I wasn’t going to be able to convince you, the only reason I had on my side was I was super horny and feeling it… and  _ that’s _ a ‘weak argument.’”

Cas starts thinking very quickly and realizes that Dean out-smarted him. “You manipulated me.”

“Yeah…” Dean worries. “Are you mad at me?”

“No…” Cas admits. And he’s really not. He’s more just shocked. If he's mad, it’s at himself but he doesn’t think he’s mad. “I find that actually very impressive despite it reaching extreme levels of dastardly behavior.” Dean smiles for a second. “You knew I would get jealous and since I already wanted to fornicate in the elevator it was a clever and perfect plan.”

“It almost didn’t work,” Dean thinks as he looks up at the floor they are stopped at. It was close. 

“Oh, it definitely was going to work.” Dean giggles. Cas grinds into Dean again and Dean groans, still very sensitive. Cas leans in towards Dean’s lips, “Don’t try that again,” he warns. 

“Okay,” Dean smirks. 

Cas takes a step away and pulls his pants back up quickly. “Here,” Cas passes Dean his clothes and shoes. “Get dressed quickly.”

Dean rolls his eyes, takes his clothes, and starts getting dressed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this comment is long, super sorry, please help. 
> 
> Would y'all rather me post fics when they are ready or space them out? If there's a lot to catch up on, I don't want y'all to get overwhelmed because you don't have time to read it all and you wind up forgetting, but maybe y'all like that new ones are there waiting for you? Let me know. 
> 
> Also, the next fic is pretty long and it's two parts. What should I do? 1.) Two separate fics for parts one and two? 2.) Two separate chapters within the same fic at the same time? 3.) Two separate chapters within the same fic at different times?
> 
> Please let me know! Love yall! thank you for reading and for the feedback!


End file.
